


Мёртвые не умирают

by andywarhol



Series: H8FVIII NU [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Drabble, Gen, Necromancy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27249721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andywarhol/pseuds/andywarhol
Series: H8FVIII NU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895236





	Мёртвые не умирают

Первое, лягушки из ручья.   
Ловить наперегонки с друзьями и утаскивать в песочницу. Помещать в формочки и пасочки. Когда мать позовёт домой, спрятать в одной из формочек и придавить для надёжности куском кирпича. Наутро восторженно верещать с друзьями над маленькими мёртвыми тушками на песке, рассматривать червячков, удивиться и испугаться одновременно, позвать мать. Свою лягушку, неожиданно живую, разочаровано выпустить в траву.  
Не как у всех.

Второе, жёлтый волнистый попугайчик.   
Очень долго хотеть и получить на день рожденья. Радоваться первые три дня, чтобы после благополучно забыть закрыть клетку и позвать в гости соседского пацанёнка с кошкой. Найти потом за диваном тушку и прикопать на заднем дворе, завёрнутого в носовой платок. Соврать родителям, что улетел в форточку. Откопать через пару дней, чтобы показать друзьям. Живого и здорового.  
Всё враки.

Третье, слепой котёнок.   
Залезть в подвал смотреть, как кошка рожает. Приходить потом навещать её с выводком, выпросить у матери коробку из-под обуви, устроить им лежбище. Полюбить самого мелкого и слабенького, с белым пятном на лапке. Прогнать пацанов, что тыкали котят палками. Долго плакать над маленьким неподвижным комочком, судорожно вспоминать, какой молитве учила мама. Почти поверить в бога, услышав писк и почувствовав шевеление в ладонях.  
Живучий.

Четвёртое, ёжик.   
Гулять с друзьями на каникулах, найти в пролеске потрёпанного собаками, утащить домой к подруге, у той мать фельдшер. Получить по ушам за то, что мертвечину таскаем. Сбежать от зелёнки вместе с даже не особо колючим ежом. Отпустить недовольно свернувшийся клубок обратно в лесу.  
Взрослые ничего не понимают.

Пятое, гроб у подъезда.   
Увидеть толпу у крыльца, вклиниться в расспросами. Узнать про бабульку с пятого, отхватить горсть конфет «на память», услышать торопливое: «Несут, несут!». Наблюдать с любопытством невинности, как коричнево-красный гроб выносят из подъезда и устанавливают на подставленных табуретках, открывают для прощания. Сунуть было нос к телу и получить подзатыльник от кого-то из взрослых. Почувствовать холодную ладонь на плече. Обернуться и увидеть бабульку с пятого, приложившую палец к губам. 

Начать считать.


End file.
